The Inuyasha gang meets a giant, mutant worm
by wolf blue eyes
Summary: this story is a comic telling of what i think Inuyasha should be like. Please RR! 0:)
1. Flying dogs

Ok hi. This is my first ever fanfiction story. I am pretty sure that it won't be extremely good so sorry. In fact, I know that this is going to be terrible, but it might be funny, at least I hope it will be funny. It will probably also be so stupid and bad and random and whatever. Also if you like Kikyo fan don't read this story b/c I don't like her and well, you get the picture. Anyway, here's your most likely bad story:

thoughts: ' '

speaking: " "

me making weird random comments in the middle of the story that you are trying to read: ( )

The Inuyasha gang meets a giant, mutant worm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha characters (tear, tear)

          Well one day Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango (by the way, Shippo isn't going to be in this fic b/c he sometimes gets on my nerves) were walking around Feudal Era Japan (I told you this was going to be pathetically bad) on their way back to Kaede's hut/house thing. They had just beat up a most likely scary looking (what?! How should _I_ know what it looks like, I wasn't there! Geez!) demon thingy and they had another jewel shard. (yay for them!) So, they were happy. (yeah, "happy") At least, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were, but Inuyasha was upset that they had to go back to the hut and not keep shard hunting.

          There were lots of shards in Kagome's necklace and she was thinking about how much she could get for it in a pawnshop in her time. (just kidding) Really she was thinking about how cute Inuyasha was when he was mad (I am a inu/kag fan, but this is not going to get limey and definitely not lemony) 'wow he's cute when he's mad' (redundant isn't it?)(oh well) 'too bad he loves Kikyo' (poor Kagome) :( 

          While this was happening (oh yes something did happen, you just weren't paying any attention, bad you) Inuyasha was thinking about how cute Kagome was when she was smiling. (man these people just have one-track minds) 'Kagome sure is cute when she's smiling' (Dr. Redundant strikes again!) 'Too bad she isn't going out with me' (pretend he know what that means)(o also I can't think of anyone for Inuyasha to think she is going out with) 

           While this was happening (yes, once again you missed the vital (ya right) action that is defining my extremely fine piece of literature. You bad, bad reader!) Miroku was trying to grope Sango and wasn't having much success. Every time he reached out she hit him with her big boomerang thing (I can't remember the name but you know what I am talking about) on the head. 

"Wait" cried Inuyasha, "Why are we doing this the slow way?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome (ga, what's up with all of these questions, don't these people have anything better to do?)

"I mean, why don't we fly?"

"What?" cried Kagome

"I can fly," stated Inuyasha (it's my story and if I say he can fly then he can fly so pthbbbb)

          So everyone climbed on Inuyasha's back (yes everyone) and enjoyed a restful ride back to the hut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think of the first chapter of my insane, strange story? Please review b/c I want to get review b/c then I will be happy and that means that I won't be sad. I don't know how often I will get to post between now and May 30 b/c that is the last day of school and I still have to take my exams blah (or as a character in the terrible videos we have to watch in French would say "beurk") anyway, please review and I will try to update as often as possible. I hope to 

c u l8r

-Brekke


	2. help me! i don't know what i am doing

             I'm back but this isn't an update, I just need help. Anyone who can tell me how to go in and correct the mistakes in my first chapter and anyone you can tell me how to access my reviews I will be so grateful for your assistance. Well then again if I don't know how to access my reviews then how can I learn how to access them? Oh well. I'll figure out something with the reviews so just tell me how to fix my mistakes. 

Thank you, thank you, thank you if you are going to help me. I will try to update soon, but I can't make any promises! Sorry!

Also, sorry that my chapters are short. There are a few reasons for this. 

1) I am not a fast writer so if you want longer chapters tell me, but I might not be able to post as often b/c it will take me longer to write each chapter

2) I am mostly doing this at night and then I am rushed and I don't have time to write long stories and then post them b/c I find posting thoroughly confusing

3) My parents are freaking out b/c I get on the computer every night and they are like "what has happened? Why won't she spend any time with us any more? Boo-hoo :("

4) The computer I type on is used by the whole family and sometimes my dad is on or one of my brothers is on and they won't get off unless I need it for homework and sadly this doesn't count as homework

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review responses:

**bazooie:** thank you very much. Dr. Redundant is a he. The worm does have a name. We just haven't gotten to that part of my fantabulous (see the bio of 'dancing barefoot in my socks') story. And yes there is a happy medium, nothing, so there

**Phoenix Trainer:** thank you. I enjoy the comments as well (so there 'bazooie'). They are what makes the story so enjoyable. And I just haven't gotten to the worm yet. I can't do everything in one chapter! Just wait! This chapter was to set the silly mood for the rest of my story

**dancing barefoot in my socks: **I luv you too! Thanx! That peter pan idea is good! I might use it but then I would have to change the first chapter! Well I'll think about it! :)

Well

c u l8r

-Brekke  


	3. Peter Pan

Hi! I'm back again. And this is an update. I don't have much to say, but if you do review this story please refrain from flaming! Because reviews would make me happy and as we have gone over in my first chapter that would mean that I am not sad! Ok, I have figured out how to access my reviews and I have figured out how to correct my mistakes. Please help me as my last chapter asked you to please do! Now on to my story and the quotation mark and parenthesis mean the same thing they do in my first chapter

The Inuyasha gang meets a giant, mutant worm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters, but I do own my giant, mutant worm. Though I have to give 'Saba-chan' credit for inspiring me to write a fic with my mutant worm in it. Thank you Saba-chan! 

          Well when we last were with the Inuyasha gang, they were flying along on Inuyasha's back so we might pick up there but I can't decide. Oh, ok you talked me into it, we will. 

          Well as they were flying along, Kagome started to think about the fact that she was flying, which is a physical impossablilaty(yes impossablilaty, I meant to do that, but you thought it was a typo didn't you! Ahh-ha! I knew it! I'm on to you, you naughty readers! Grrrrr!) for a dog-demon. 

'Oh well, I don't care if it isn't possible! It is sooooo much fun. Oh my gosh! It's just like in Peter Pan! That is too cool!' with this thought Kagome began humming the "I'm flying" song from Peter Pan.

"What's that song you are humming?" asked Sango.

"Oh, it's just the song from a movie that I loved when I was little," answered Kagome. (I don't know about her, but I still like that movie)

"Oh, how does it go?"

"Well, before that part of the song, Peter Pan, the main character and the one who can fly, says, 'I can fly' and the other characters, there is Wendy the big sister who likes Peter, (I don't know why she does, but she does) the older brother, John, who lives with his umbrella, (well, he _does_) and the youngest brother who is married to his teddy bear. (they never leave each others side. Isn't that romantic? Sigh)

"Well after he says this the other characters go '_He_ can fly?' 'He _can_ fly?' 'He can _fly_?' and Peter Pan goes 'I can _fly_!'"

"That's funny Kagome." (actually, I don't find it very amusing, but hey I'm writing this and having a hard time being as funny in this chapter as I was in the first chapter) said Miroku

"Ok guys, I don't know what you're talking about, but we are here now," said Inuyasha.

"Oh, ok," said Kagome. (I told you that this was going to start getting pathetic)(I can't help it I'm running out of ideas, so sorry)

"Ahh, you're here," said Kaede, "I have something to tell you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok sorry I just did that but 

1) I'm out of time

2) That gives me something to work with next chapter

Please help me! I am running out of funny ideas! I need your help! If you have any funny ideas, plz tell me in you reviews! I also must give credit to my bestest friend: 'dancing barefoot in my socks' credit for giving me the idea to make the characters sing the Peter Pan song. Thanx 'socks'! I luv you! (you know, in the way that best friends love each other. That's why its 'luv' not 'love'. Ok just making sure you understand) I don't have any reviews to respond to b/c I already responded to mine and my 3 reviews from my friends. (yes, I review my own story) I got to go b/c we are going to school. Bye

c u l8r

-Brekke


	4. also not a real chapter

Ok. Sorry guys but this is also not another chapter! It is to teach my friend 'staring at stars with Kenshin'. Isn't that amazing! Someone asking me how to do something on ffn! B/c I am totally cluless about most of this! Well sorry about this c u l8r  
  
-Brekke 


	5. Dr Redundant strikes again and what the ...

Hi! Hi! Hi!

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but when I typed it the other night (I think it was Tuesday the 20th, but y do u care about that?) and it took me an hour to type it (a/n that is a lot of time considering I should be studying for my exams (hee, hee)) and the next morning, when I went to post it (I was really tired that night so I didn't post it then), the computer couldn't find the file, so I couldn't post it. And I didn't post yesterday (yesterday was May 22) b/c 1) it was my birth day (yay!) and 2) I had a French exam to study for (doesn't that stink, I had to study for a French (a/n that is my "trouble class") exam on my birthday! (Aren't I a terrible person? Making all of you readers (which at current is my 4 close friends, myself, and Mewchild) feel sorry for me!)(oh well! It's not like it's that much trouble)

This next paragraph may look pointless (and it might just be, but I took a long time to type it and it will prevent future confusion) but you should read it b/c as the parenthesis said it will prevent confusion along the way.

oh! I think you should know that my friends and I are going to be popping in and out of this fic. (hee hee! When I tried to type "popping" I accidentally wrote "pooping" hee hee!) 

Since I don't want to put our real names on the internet (not that it matters b/c as I have already said, nobody but, me, my friends, and Mewchild are reading this) but anyway I am calling us by names that are branches off of our real names or nicknames we are called by each other/family

So if you see any of the following 5 names, it's me and my friends. I will also tell you their ffn pennames so you can read their stuff.

-Jane-doe: this is me! 'Brekke rider of gold Wirenth'

-Annecake: this is my bestest best friend in the world! Her pen name is 'dancing barefoot in my socks' you should read her stuff! She was writing this story (not _this_ story, but _a_ story) as a joke, but she has gotten all of these reviews from people saying that they think that it is a really well rounded and well written story (not that it isn't Annecake!) but we just thought that that was too funny! Anyway you should read it!

-Katey-did: this is one of my other best friend (emphasis on 'best' not 'other' katey-did!) this is a nickname that her mom calls her and I sort of picked it up and so now I call her that too. Anyway her pen name is 'Phoenix Trainer' and she has one fic (as of now) and the mean people that I and our other friends are make fun of her in the reviews.

-Suz-dawg: this is yet another of my best friends. This name came up b/c one person in her class wrote on one of her notebooks calling her 'da suz-mastah' and some of the guys in our grade saw it and started calling her that, but switched to 'sus-dawg' later. Anyway (again) her pen name is 'bazooie' and she is very sweet and writes me lots of nice/funny/sometimes confusing reviews (and we love you for it girly!) (A/n: I call lots of people 'girly' but mainly my cat, who by the way is in this chapter (oh, oh! That was an adjective clause!)(sorry, English exam)(you can read about her in my bio)(if you care))(I bet you are getting really tired of these comments aren't you? Oh well. Too bad for you b/c you need to read this!)

Finally,

-K-chan: this is the wonderful girl who so graciously introduced me to Inuyasha (thank you 'k') I got this name from bazooie's bio b/c she used it instead of her real name and since we have no other nick name for her (sorry, but it is true!) I am using this. I might just call her 'K' b/c that is easier, so just look for both. Her pen name is 'staring at stars with Kenshin' (she is a kenshin (did I spell that right?) fan also, if you couldn't tell) and I don't think she has a fic yet, but I think she is working on one.

Whoo! That was a loooonnnng paragraph. Sorry about that but I though I should explain all of that.

Well here is the story:

Actions preformed by either myself or the characters: ~  ~

**Warning:** this chapter contains extremely odd and confusing (yet funny) happenings. Read at your own risk (of confusion)(or stomach cramps from laughing)

The Inuyasha gang meets a giant, mutant worm 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha sadly. But I own the 2 I-spy books on the table next to me. I also own the new CD player and CDs that I got for my birthday yesterday. I don't own Annecake (who makes an appearance in this chapter). I wish that I owned Oliver Wood (or at least lived near him) and Annecake wishes she owned Harry Potter (am I right?)

Here we go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last chapter: 

"Ahh, you're here," said Kaede, "I have something to tell you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is it Kaede?" asked Kagome.

"Well, your mother is dead." 

"What!?" cried Kagome.

"Well, I went to your house (ok, I _know_ she can't get through the well, but once again, it's my story and I can do what I want) and I made us some tea and your mother died," explained Kaede as if it were all very simple now.

"You killed my mother!" exclaimed (not explained, exclaimed) Kagome pointing an accusing finger at Kaede.

"No, Kagome. I _am_ your mother," said Kaede. (does anyone else smell a "Star Wars"?)

As she said this, Kagome looked down at the stump where her hand used to be as she cried out, "nooooooooooooooo!" (imagine this 'nooo' as being pained and anguished")(I bet you are wondering were the "stump where her hand used to be" came from, well, so am I!)(just kidding, it is from 'Star Wars')

"Ahhh! Kagome! Where did your hand go?" cried Miroku.

"Oh, that. You know, I'm not quite sure!" said Kagome happily.

"Enough of this lolly-gagging. (cool word isn't it?) We've got work to do!" said Inuyasha. (sounds like something a dad would say to his 5-year-old son to get him to help rake the lawn or something)

"I like to rake my lawn!" said Sango.

(Wait! How can _you_ hear me Sango?!)

"We can here everything you say Brekke," stated Ernie.

"Who are you?" cried Dr. Redundant.

"Why, I'm Brekke's dog. I can talk. Isn't that cool?"

"Yes. Well, I'm Dr. Redundant so I will strike again b/c the title says that I have to. So do something redundant so I can leave."

(ok) While Dr. Redundant was talking, Miroku was staring at Sango and thinking about…

"Ewwww! Please no, Brekke!" cried Sango.

"Awwww, come on Brekke, please let me think about that!" cried Miroku (gosh, what is up with these people? that's all I hear these days. Waaa, waaa, waaa. The world is full of crybabies I tell you! They're everywhere. You can't escape them! ~looks behind self~ Ahhhhhhhhh! There's one now. Die you fiend! Ha, ha! You can't escape me! Gotcha! Whoo! Now that that's over I can go back to typing)

No.

"Awwww, why not?" pleaded Miroku.

 Because I am the writer and you have to do what I say and I say no!

Well then, while Dr. Redundant was saying this Harry Potter and Oliver Wood (sigh, I love, love, love Oliver Wood) walked into the hut and while they were looking around they were thinking about stuff (oooooo! stuff!) Harry and Oliver were thinking about how much they wanted some cute girls to come into the hut right then, because they were pretty bored.

'Man I'm bored,' thought Harry, 'I wish a cute girl or even two would come into this little hut thing!'

'I wish some cute girls would come into this hut right now,' thought Oliver, 'because I am so bored!"

(Whoa! That was a double Dr. Redundant strike!)

"Thank you Harry and Oliver. Now I can leave," said Dr. Redundant as he left the building.

"Dr. Redundant has left the building!" cried Naomi. (she is my Siamese kitten) 

"Yay!" cried Shippou. (I know I said that he wouldn't be here but I am running out of people to get excited about stupid things)

"Go away Shippou. You bug me!" said Inuyasha (no, I haven't forgotten about the real characters) with this, Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and punted him like a football.

Good, now he's gone. He really does bug me sometimes!  
  


"Brekke, can you hurry up and get some girls in here?" asked Oliver.

"Hey! I'm a girl! What's wrong with me?" cried Kagome who was thoroughly miffed that Oliver though there was something wrong with her.

"Me too! What's wrong with us Oliver? Harry? What is it?" cried Sango, also miffed.

"Brekke, can you make that two _available_ girls?" asked Harry.

Be right on it!

In walked a fairly tall girl with light brown hair and a slightly dazed look on her face. Right behind her was a girl of similar height and shorter dark brown only looking slightly less confused.

"Where are we?" asked the first girl.

"I'm not sure," said the second girl as she looked around. "Ohh! I know where we are!" she cried gleefully as she spotted Oliver and Harry, "We are in my fanfic, The Inuyasha gang meets a giant, mutant worm! And if my memory serves me, then Oliver and Harry are over there waiting for us!"

"Are you sure Jane-doe? Why would they be waiting for us?" asked the first girl, still confused.

"Yes, I'm sure Annecake! They asked for two available girls and what better girls for the job than us?" asked Jane-doe.

"Why hello ladies. And who might you be?" asked Harry.

"I'm Jane-doe and this is my best friend Annecake. And I want Oliver!" exclaimed Jane-doe excitedly.

'Energetic isn't she?' thought Oliver.

"Ok then, Jane-doe. Then I will go with Annecake," said Harry.

'Fine with me,' thought Annecake.

"Well, Jane-doe, let's go!" said Oliver suddenly as he swept her off of her feet and left the hut. Those still in the hut could hear Jane-doe saying that she could walk by herself, thank you very much!

"Well, Annecake, my sweet, let us follow them!" said Harry as he laughed at his friend.

"Whatever you say Harry," replied Annecake.

'Whatever you say is fine with me!' she thought.

As they left Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh.

"Finally! All of the characters not in this anime are gone!"

"No. Ernie and I are still here," said Naomi.

"Well that's ok because you are talking animals like me," said Inuyasha. (I love Inuyasha to pieces, but it is true! He is sort of a talking animal)

"Well, I want to leave. C'mon Naomi!" said Ernie as they left.

"Well Inuyasha. What were you going to say before all of those other people came in?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I was going to say that we should search for some more jewel shard, but now I am so confused that I don't think I would be able to fight a demon if I had to!" exclaimed Inuyasha with a dazed look on his face. (Awww! Our poor baby inu!) 

"Oh, by the way Kagome, your mother isn't dead. I don't know where you live. Let alone do I know your mother. (ok that sentence didn't make much sense, but oh well!)

"Ok, Kaede," said Kagome, still confused about why Kaede did whatever she did or didn't do. "Well, lets get something to eat and get some sleep and we can look for shards in the next chapter, I mean in the morning!"

"Ok," chorused the rest of the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok that was a weird chapter wasn't it? I wrote it during school on Monday. But I changed some of the things I had in it.

Also, I have been informed by my friends (mainly, 'dancing barefoot in my socks'/Annecake) that I am putting odd, southern phrased such as 'ga' and 'geez' and 'gosh' and other such words in my fic. (if any of my readers are northerners and they do say these things, I am sorry if I offend you. I just don't spend much time up north so I don't know how you talk) I wanted to explain that this is b/c I am a pure southern girl. Born and raised in the highly southern state of Georgia. (and darn (there I go again) proud of it too!) So if I put any southern phrases that you don't understand please inform me and I will either try to stop using that particular word or try and explain what I mean by that phrase. Also, I would like to tell all of my reader that have seen the movie "Sweet Home Alabama", that we are nothing like that here (at least not in the city) we do not all talk with heavy southern accents (though I admit that when I go to Colorado, that I can hear my southern accent when I talk with other kids)(and the terrible thing is that they made fun of me for saying "Y'all" which everyone says here)(by the way "y'all" means "you all")(just so you know), and we don't take babies to bars (once again, at least not in Atlanta), and we all don't drive pick-ups (though my dad does), and we don't all live in trailers, and we don't all marry our high school sweet hearts (though some do I guess!) Ok sorry about that, it just _really _bugged me that the movie made us all seem like stupid, southern hill-billies!

Review responses:

**Mewchild:** thank you. I'm glad you think it is a good story and I'm also glad you think that it is funny. Whoa! Two _really_ big squirrels just ran up the tree out side the window (I live near some woods and the office window is about 2-3 yards from a big, squirrel-infested tree.

**bazooie:** I am glad that I made your day! Thank you for all of the responses (for those who don't know, it was 3 I a row)

**Phoenix Trainer:** don't worry, I have plans for the song. Just wait! I think it will be good

Well that's the responses to the only new reviews I have to respond to. I promise that I will get to the worm eventually! Just give me time (I might need lots of it) I don't know if I will be able to update much between now and May 30 because I still have 4 exams. Thanx for reading. It makes me feel good about my writing! I have an idea for another story that I hope to have out soon. Bye!

c u l8r

-Brekke


	6. Thanks and I will try!

Ok, Hi. I was going to fix the mistakes from chapter 5, but my computer is being **really**, _really_, really, **_really_** weird and it keeps losing stuff and not saving when it is supposed to, but then again I think it is a '98 or something so it has so much junk (notice that I said 'junk'. This is b/c we have a lot, a lot, a lot of things saved that we don't need.)(my stories _not_ being among them) saved on it that I guess it doesn't have room for all of these new things. Anyway I would like to do review responses:

**dancing barefoot in my socks: **thank you for supporting my ranting about how some northerners make fun of us southerners and also thank you for the complements.

**Mewchild:** thank you for the complements and I can try to put you in my fic, but unlike my friends, I don't know you. I don't know how you talk, act, look, anything, but I will do my best (so don't complain if it is terrible)

One more thing, for all of those of you who haven't seen it, see "Down With Love" it is the greatest movie. I just got back from seeing it with my mom. Well, got to go

c u l8r

-Brekke


	7. More thanks

Ok. Sorry that I keep putting up these chapters that aren't really chapters, but I only have time for this. 

**Lady Yami: **I don't know much about Yu Yu Hakusho, sorry! I am only making characters pop in that I know about. But thank you for reading my story! You are the 3rd person to read this story that isn't one of my close friends. So thank you.

**Saba-chan: **Thank you for reading my story. I pity you for not getting to read or write at home. I have to read at school sometimes b/c I can't read here (home) b/c my mom says that I should be studying. I know that it is taking me a while to get to the worm, but I am having a hard time thinking of reasons for them to meet up with the worm. (if any of you can think of a good reason please tell me)

One more thing, just so I don't get any complaints. In the last chapter I told Mewchild that I might put her in the story. I can't do this for everyone b/c then my story wouldn't have time for any of the real Inuyasha characters. Also the only reason I am doing this for Mewchild is b/c she (you are a she right? I just don't want to offend) was the 1st person to read this story (and review) that wasn't either me or one of my 4 close friends. The only other person that I might put in my story would be 'Saba-chan' (only if she wants me to) and that would be b/c she was the inspiration for this story. (it's a long story how she inspired me, but I will explain later if someone wants me to) Well, I got to go!

c u l8r

-Brekke


	8. sorry, still no chapter

Ok this is a post for both of my stories. My friend *cough*Katey-did*cough* was supposed to post a chapter on both of these stories saying that my internet was down so I wouldn't be able to post for a while. But she didn't and she is bad! :(

Ok I don't have any new chapters for either story but I just wanted to respond to some reviews from my spongebob story.

BrYtt BRatt:  thank you for the real authors name. Though as you can see I haven't gotten a chance to read anything b/c of the lack of internet. 

**snow angel:** I don't think that it is sick and twisted and neither do my other readers. At least they never have said anything about it. And I am trying to read things by some of my reviews when I have time, but you can be sure that after that flame you will not be hearing from me anymore. I don't think Spongebob should be with Tele-tubbies, I think you should be with Tele-tubbies. B/c you obviously need help of some kind. Also I think it is mean to send flames. I have never send a flame to anyone before. The closest thing I have done was tell a person who flamed one of my friends that it was mean to flame and another time when I told my other friends stalker to leave her alone b/c he (we think it was a he) was being really, really creepy.

Whew! That was a long rant, but I felt like I had to. She/he hurt my feeling with their mean flame. It was especially bad b/c it was my first flame. Boo-hoo! I don't think people should flame. I think that if you don't like a story, you shouldn't review their story.

Also, let that rant be a lesson to any of you who might try and flame me in the future! Grrrrrr! I'm watching you (metaphorically, of course)

That doesn't mean that I don't accept constructive criticism, but please no flames, b/c they make me all sad and then I have a hard time writing funny stuff b/c I am depressed.

Now one review response for the giant worm story:

**Mewchild: **thank you for putting my on your favorites list. It makes me soooooo happy to know that I am on the fav list of someone besides me or one of my friends. I will try to post soon. Bye!

Well I have to leave soon so I don't have time to type any more

c u l8r

-Brekke


	9. Burning Worms and Pavement

Ok, sorry it has been so long since I last updated, but it has been crazy at my house my grandfather died in June and that was crazy and then I left for camp and then I went on the family trip, then school started so it has been crazy.

In this chapter we will finally meet the giant mutant worm. I know you are excited b/c I sure am. Sorry, but this chapter isn't as funny as the others, but I haven't written in a while and I don't seem to have any good ideas, but there is a good fight scene in this chapter. I will try to funny it up later in the chapter.

As I said earlier, my grandfather died so I will be dedicating this chapter and the rest of this story to him.

This story is going to be dedicated to Robert Harris Smalley, Jr.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character but since I made up _my_ worm I own him.

The Inuyasha gang meets a giant, mutant worm

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we left the Inuyasha gang they were going to sleep b/c they were too confused to do anything else. So we will rejoin them the next morning after they are rested.

"I feel much better after a nice rest," said Kagome as she climbed out of bed and went over to the fire to get some breakfast. 

"Me too," chimed Sango and Miroku in unison.

"Well, now that we are rested (didn't I just say that?)," said Inuyasha, "We can get on our way."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," replied Kagome.

(I know, I know, this chapter is pathetic so far, just wait)(patience is a virtue you know!)

"Well, everybody hop on my back so we can fly," said Inuyasha as he worked his way towards the door.

"You can fly?" asked Kagome.

"You can fly?" asked Sango.

"You can fly?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, I can fly you idiots. (That's not a nice thing to say!) I told you that yesterday," said the inu-hanyou feeling confused.

With this statement Kagome and Sango burst into a fit of giggles.

'Women,' thought Inuyasha with a sigh. 'I'll never understand them!"

"Well, lets go!" he said aloud.

"Ok!" cried Kagome as she hopped on his back. "Oh! I sense a jewel shard that way!" she cried as she pointed "that way".

"That way it is!" cried Inuyasha as they flew towards the jewel.

"It's not moving," said Kagome.

'That's odd' she thought.

"Good, that makes it easier!" cried the demon exterminator. They flew on towards the jewel shard. Finally they got to where Kagome said the shard was.

"It's not here, you idiot! There is nothing in this clearing!" cried Inuyasha angrily.

"I know it's here! I can sense it," claimed Kagome. "It feels like it's…below us? But that can't be right." She said just as the ground under their feet shifted.

"Maybe it can," cried Inuyasha. "Hurry, everyone get on my back!" they jumped on his back and he flew into the air. Only a second after they got off the ground a huge, green-brown _thing burst out of the ground._

"What is that!?" cried Miroku in disgust.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it looks angry!" yelled Sango back.

"Hang on everybody!" cried Inuyasha as he dove towards the demon. It roared at him as he got near. He got out Tetsusaiga and slashed at the creature.

"I think I know what it is!" yelled Kagome to Inuyasha. "It's a worm! Don't cut it in half! They can regenerate!"

"Uh-oh! Too late!" cried Miroku. Now there were two giant worms, both just as angry as the first. (second verse, same as the first! A little bit louder, and a little bit worse!) (sorry, flash back to terrible songs learned when little) 

"How do I kill it if I can't chop it in half?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know. I never killed a worm before (awww, the precious soul, wouldn't harm a fly, or worm, or **whatever!), but sometimes I saw dead worms on the pavement who had burned to death," offered Kagome.**

"What's pavement?" asked Miroku.

"Well," explained Kagome, "it's something we have I my world. It's like rock is consistency and it is used to make roads, and sidewalks and…"

"No one cares right now Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I care," said Miroku.

"Oh, shut up," said Sango.

"Just tell me how to kill it… um, I mean them…I think," said Inuyasha.

"Oh, yeah, um…burn it," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thanks…now where am I going to get fire?!" Inuyasha asked angrily

"Wait, I can get Kirara!" exclaimed Sango. With that thought, Sango did this funky-cool (oh yeah, funky-cool) whistle thing (I don't know how she calls her!) and suddenly a giant, flaming cat came bursting into the clearing. 

"Kirara, get them!" yelled Sango.

"Meow!" answered Kirara. (ok, that's weird!) (her cat talks to her) (just like my cat talks to me! What a coincidence!)

So since I am getting tired of this fight scene, Kirara killed them fast (ha, ha you thought that was the giant, mutant worm) and they fell on top of the little mound in the middle of the clearing.

"Yay!" cried the group

"Meow!" cried Kirara.

"Meow to you too!" cried someone. (ooooo! The mysterious someone!)

After the "celebration" Inuyasha landed and they all got off his back. Kagome was going over to the worm-things to collect the shards when a white, oval object about the size of a basket ball rolled away from the worms.

"Watch out!" cried Inuyasha, "It might be a final defense!" (or something like that) As he yelled this Kagome ignored him and approached the ball. As she looked at it, it began to crack.

"No, it's just an egg! Look, the others were crushed when the worms fell on the mound where they buried," Kagome said as she pointed to where the worms had been. By now they had disappeared (yes disappeared) and everyone could see the crushed eggshells.

"Those worms were just protecting their babies," Kagome thought aloud.

As they all talked, the egg began to split open. When Kagome looked back down it had opened all the way and a smaller worm-thing had fallen out.

The little worm blinked it eyes and looked up at Kagome.

"Mama," it said.

"Uh-oh…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok, so this chapter wasn't fantabulastic (yes that is what I meant) but it was ok. At least I got another chapter out, considering it has been ages since my last chapter.

Well, I am supposed to be doing homework, so I got to go. But please review.

c u l8r

-Brekke


End file.
